Dead or Alive: Final Destination
by Dark Samarian
Summary: Death has its sights on the Dead or Alive Crew. Rating Will Change
1. Kokoro's Vision

Dead or Alive: Final Destination

Rating: M

Author Notes: This idea was fresh in my mind when I was writing the next chapter for 'Job Contacts'. Please read and review. Suggestions are always welcomed.

Chapter 1

"_It was supposed to be a fun night…_"

Multi-color neon lights lit up the atmosphere. The smell of heavy drinkers and sweaty dancers filled the air. DJ Pennie mixing and scratching discs on an expensive Numark Battlepak turntables. The music of conversation, singing, cheering, and laughter gave life to the newly develop night club. The name of this upbeat attraction was Last Night club.

"_No one was expecting to die…not even me_"

A young beautiful Japanese girl sat alone while her friends went off to have some innocent fun. This young blossom wore a short white tank-top which did not cover her mid-section. A short brown mini short, which was being held by a black leather belt, was about a good two feet above her knee caps. There she sat waiting for something exciting to happen.

"_Was that thing death?_"

As Kokoro continued to be an outcast, she was joined by two of her friends. Lei-fang and Hitomi decided it was time for them to take a short break. The two have been dancing to the music for two straight hours. It was natural for anyone to come back sweating and somewhat exhausted after a period of dancing. But the Adeline of the two has not faded away yet.

"Hey Kokoro you are missing a lot of fun!" Hitomi said while catching her breath.

"Yeah Kokoro. Why don't you dance with one of these guys here?" Lei-fang asked while fanning herself with her hand.

"It's okay guys. I don't mind sitting here." Kokoro said cheerfully. She smiled at her two best friends.

Before long the trio were joined by four more others guests. Helena, Christie, Ayane and Kasumi thought it would be good for them to have a rest. The seven women started to talk about pointless events that happened in their lives while the scene surrounding them continued to live on. During their girl talk, one of them pointed her finger toward their dark blonde haired friend.

"Look at Tina…dancing like if she were a stripper." Ayane mocked.

"She is just being herself Ayane-chan." Kasumi said politely to her half-sister.

"Personally that is not my type of dance." Helena Douglas commented softly. Her aqua eyes watched Tina as she grinded against a complete stranger.

"It seems Lisa is having fun as well." Lei-fang pointed out to her friends. The seven turned their attention to the light brown skin woman.

Kokoro remained silent as her friends continued to talk. The youngest girl of the group caught something odd. In the far counter, to her left, was a dark shadow pasted onto the wall. It had no shape or particular form. Before she knew it the blackness vanished as a neon light shined on the area. Normally a person would simply ignore what they just saw but not this young girl. No, something in her heart told a grim fate. Her fingers started to tremble slightly but were quickly detained. The beat of heart played two notes faster than normal. She felt so small. _Life is but a dream…death is…_

Near the area where the shadow was spotted was the club's bar. There was a horde of young, middle and old age people lined up. They were waiting place their orders for the night. The line was moving pretty fast since the bartender was praised as one of the most fast serving bartenders in the world. It was here Leon, Bayman and Brad Wong made themselves known. The other men: Hayate, Jann-Lee, Ryu were sitting in a table discussing about the last Dead or Alive tournament. Meanwhile Zack was teaching Eliot how to get a lady. Sadly the self-taught kick boxer was not the best teacher in knowing how to reel in the opposite sex.

"So this class A jerk came up to me earlier asking if I would like to go to his place but I was like…Kokoro?..." Lei-fang said to the young geisha in training. The Chinese fighter noticed her friend was in another world.

"Kokoro…?" Helena said while waving her hand in front of her half-sister.

"Kokoro? Kokoro!?" Ayane inserted hoping it will catch the young girl's attention.

"Sorry…I was just thinking…" Kokoro said. The voice of her purple haired friend brought her back to reality.

"About what Kokoro-chan?" Kasumi asked. She was slightly worried for her young friend.

"It's nothing…honestly" Kokoro replied back. She inserted a laugh at the end hoping her friends would buy it.

The friends of Kokoro gave her blank stares. After a minute, they decided to drop the subject. Soon the gang except for Kokoro got up to have fun again. They left the young geisha as they went off into the swarm of people. She watched as the people continued to dance the night away. Suddenly a loud 'crash' sound was created. One of the spotlights fell down onto the stage. It instantly killed the DJ before going off in flames.

Unknown to the public, the DJ spilled some of her drink on the floor. Of the drink contained a great sum of alcohol. The contact between the sparks and content created flames out of nowhere. People started to flee for their lives. In the midst of the chaos, more of the spotlights started to descend onto the crowd. Soon the fire fueled with rage as it spread itself rapidly.

There were only two exits and the people were pushing and shoving their way through. Kokoro who fled toward the nearest exist was pushed un-intentionally by a stranger. The young girl struggled to get up. While trying to get onto her feet, her eyes spotted that Tina was one of the fell victims. Soon she saw her entire friends and family lying dead or burnt. Tears and sweat rolled down her face. Her body went numb as the fire grew closer.

"Helena…Kasumi….Lei-fang…Hitomi….NNNNOOOO!!!!" Kokoro shouted. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as the flames consumed her.

"_They say death is kind once…only once"_

The scream of Kokoro caused everyone including the DJ to stop whatever he or she was doing. Their eyes locked onto the young girl. Questions danced in their mind as the geisha was on the spotlights. Her friends and half-sister went up to their friend. They knew something had freaked her out. Christie took note of the tears on her face. The white haired woman had a bad feeling about this night.

"What the hell is her problem?" Zack asked out loud. His question was not directed to anyone in particular.

"Who knows…" One man replied.

"Kokoro looked like she saw death itself" Leon said to Bayman

"………" Bayman remained silent.

"Maybe she was being hit on by some pervert." Brad Wong commented while taking another gulp of his drink.

"Kokoro…" Eliot said softy. He was deeply concerned for her.

"Kokoro? What's wrong?" Tina asked while placing her hand on one of Kokoro's shoulders.

"We…we are all going die…we are all going to die!" Kokoro said while raising her voice. She was afraid of what she just saw. A version of death triumph.

Many people talked among themselves after Kokoro responded to Tina. They wondered if she was speaking the truth or if she was some insane girl. Some of the people got pissed at her words. How dare she ruin their night by shouting out utter none-sense. Slowly the crowd paid no attention to the geisha as they went off to whatever they were doing. The friends of Kokoro were trying to comfort her.

"Kokoro…it's okay, maybe the music is getting too loud for you" Helena said placing her hands gently on her half-sister's cheeks.

"No…Helena…girls…we must get out of here. Everyone is going to die…" Kokoro said while stepping back.

"Kokoro…?" Lei-fang said while eyeing her friend.

"Kokoro…nothing is going to happen." Hitomi said insistently. 

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!" Kokoro said as she fled out the night club.

"KOKORO-CHAN!!!" Kasumi shouted as she went after her.

Kasumi followed by Tina, Helena, Lei-fang, and Hitomi gone after their frightened friend. Ayane with Lisa and Christie stayed behind. Meanwhile Leon saw the young girl ran out the club. Something told the desert mercenary to leave the club as well. Not knowing why, he headed out the front entrance. Bayman saw his old rival leaving the club. Before agreeing to go the Russian assassin took his last sip of his drink. Eliot, Gen-fu's young apprentice, saw Kokoro left the scene. Following his gut feelings, the blonde haired British fighter decided to find the geisha.

"WAIT!!! I HAVE NOT TAUGHT YOU THE 'REEL-HER-IN' MOVE!" Zack shouted. The black fighter ran off to teach Eliot his famous move. Jann-Lee, Brad Wong and Hayate stayed back while Ryu went off to see if everything was okay.

"KOKORO!!" Helena shouted from the top of her lungs. In the distance the French opera singer spotted her sister leaning against a light post.

"Kokoro!" Eliot said while running up to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Helena…Eliot…I saw it…death..." Kokoro said softly while tears continued to ruin her face.

Kokoro was surrounded by her friends and sister. She took a good look at each one of them. The faces of their corpse lingered in her mind. Maybe she was going crazy. Maybe it was the insanely loud music that drove her to this state. But the version felt so real. Too real to be taken lightly. Before long Leon with Bayman, Ryu and Zack caught up to the group.

"You created quiet a scene back there Kokoro…" Leon said with his deep Italian accent.

"Have you been drinking too much?" Bayman asked to the young girl.

"Kokoro is too young to drink and besides she does not like the taste of alcohol." Helena answered for her half-sister.

"I was asking her not you Helena." Bayman replied.

"I can speak whenever and whomever I want to." Helena said. The Opera singer glared at the Russian man.

"Like I said I was addressing the question to her not you" Bayman replied once more.

"ENOUGH!" Hitomi shouted. This moment was for Kokoro not for two people who do not get along.

"Kokoro…do you want to go back home?" Lei-fang asked while placing her hand onto the geisha's hands.

Kokoro smiled slightly and responded with a nod. Maybe she needed rest. The night was late anyways. As the group started to head their merry way a loud noise was heard. Their heads turned to the direction of the sound. It came from the night club. Leon and Bayman rushed back to the club. Kokoro and her friends stood on the side lines. The two board men reached the front door.

"Damn it!" Leon cursed as flames greeted him. The Italian fighter opened the door to see what happened. But the flames from Kokoro's version were kind enough to make itself known.

"Oh my god…" Tina said while using her hand to cover her mouth. She and her friends were shocked that Kokoro's words came to pass.

"…it came true…" Kokoro said while the screams of the people from inside could be heard. The fire engulfed the night club and the people inside.


	2. Death Is Too Kind

Dead or Alive: Final Destination

Rating: M

Author Notes: Yes Hayate, Christie, Jann-Lee, Brad Wong, Ayane and Lisa died in the first chapter. Sorry to the fans of these fallen characters. Anyways here is chapter two.

Chapter 2

_It has been two days…_

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon. People, dressed in sorrow, stood silently while the priest conducted the ceremony. Friends, relatives and family members gathered at this mournful day. Sixty of the hundreds night victims were going to be laid to rest under heaven. Among those who are going to be buried were Hayate, Ayane, Christie, Jann-Lee, Brad Wong and Lisa. Kokoro's vision of death that night claimed the lives of four former Dead or Alive competitors.

"…Ni-san…Ni-chan…" Kasumi whimpered softy while staring down at their coffins.

"Lisa you were my best friend…and the best tag team partner." Tina commented in her mind. Her eyes were looking at Lisa's picture.

"Did you die happy?" Leon Vicci asked while looking at Brad Wong's coffin. He wondered if the drunken fighter ever accomplished his life goal. _Genra_.

"…Christie…" Helena Douglas said in back of her mind. The French opera singer was close to her former servant. It was hard for her to let go of sweet memories.

" Jann-Lee…why…did you leave me?" Lei-Fang said while tears rolled down her cheek. She was still in disbelief that Kokoro's vision of death came true. She stared at the young geisha a brief second. But her stare was filled with anger and sorrow.

"Ein…I will miss you." Hitomi mumbled. Like Lei-Fang she was in disbelief that Ein or known as Hayate was killed in the fire. Unlike the Chinese fighter her eyes held no anger just sorrow.

"…Why….why did happen?" Kokoro asked herself. In secret, she blamed herself for the death of her competitors and friends. She wished that she could have saved them. Little did she knew that Death has marked down the names of the survivors.

_Death comes in all shapes and forms…_

The rain, which kept on descending gently, soaked the ground with tears of angels and of mortals. The funeral lasted almost two hours before burying the victims. The Dead or Alive crew watched as the coffin of Ayane, Lisa, Brad Wong, Jann-Lee, Christie and Hayate were being covered by mud and memories. Soon the group of hundreds dwindled into fifty or more people.

Before long everyone, except the surviving Dead or Alive crew, returned to their homes. Leon, Bayman, Zack, Elliot, and Ryu stood side by side with the women. The deaths of their fallen comrades shook them. True, each one of them fought one another but the bond they formed was unique. It was like they were rivals yet family at the same time.

"…Would anyone like to have an early dinner? It is on me." Zack offered to the crew. Even the self taught kick boxer was in a state of grief.

"…Thank you Zack…" Kasumi replied. No one objected to the offer.

"….Goodbye my friends…." Kokoro said as she walked up to the graves. She bent down and placed flowers on their tombstone. A soft sigh escaped from her lips. After a minute she stood up and walked back to her half sister's side.

The Dead or Alive crew started to head to their cars. Along the way Zack told them to meet him at World Café within an hour. The self taught kick boxer went off ahead of the crew to reserve seats and a table. The crew looked at Kokoro, who out of all of them was the most sorrowful.

"It was nice of Zack to offer us dinner…" Hitomi said wanting to break the silent.

"Yes…it was very nice of him." Tina said while looking at Hitomi.

Kokoro looked up at the grey sky. The clouds masked the sun from the earth. Only darkness reigned. Suddenly she noticed a distinct shape among the clouds. One of the clouds had a discipline form. A face to be exact. The face lacked flesh. This made the young girl halt in her footsteps.

"Kokoro? Is there something wrong?" Helena asked while putting her arm over her half sister.

"Is it another of your _vision_?" Lei-fang asked in a harsh tone. No one detected the harsh tone except for Elliot. He also caught the fire of anger within the Chinese fighter's eyes.

"No…I thought I saw something…its nothing you guys." Kokoro replied when the face dissolved. Maybe she was seeing things. Or was this another warning? She did not know what it was but it was not from heaven.

The Dead or Alive crew went off their separate directions. They will meet each other at the World Café. Maybe a good old get together dinner might dissolve some of the sorrow. But they knew that this kind offer of Zack won't do much to release the sadness.

Time flew by as the Dead or Alive crew met up with Zack. Zack stood in front of the entrance of the café. The first to give Zack a warm hello was Kasumi. She gave the black man a friendly hug. Soon afterward everyone was inside the café. A waitress escorted them to their table. They all sat around a round table.

"Hello my name is Miranda. And I will be your waitress today. Tonight special can be found at the back of the menu. Is there orders I can take? Drink perhaps?" Miranda asked as she took out a pen and small writing pad.

Tina followed by the rest gave their drink orders. Miranda felt the group to get their drinks. As the waitress left, everyone remained silent. But the silent was broken was Zack told them a joke. Only Leon and Elliot laughed at his joke while the rest did not. Silently each one of them drifted into their own world. They wondered why fate was so cruel.

"Here you guys go" Miranda said as she came back holding a tray. The tray was occupied by their drinks. She distributed the drinks to their rightful consumer. She took down their orders and soon left.

"Kokoro…you are either blessed or cursed." Bayman commented to the geisha. His comment made everyone stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Kokoro asked while trying to understand the Russian's English.

"There is a saying in the army that death is only kind once…just once…" Bayman replied while consuming a good portion of his drink.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Tina and Helena asked in unison.

"Leon why don't you explain to these girls what I am talking about." Bayman said. The women plus Elliot, Zack and Ryu looked at the Italian mercenary. They waited for Leon to give them an answer.

"It is said that death make plans for those whom he think should die. For example the night club fire. Kokoro vision of the fire came true." Leon answered for Bayman.

"I still don't understand…but what does your friend mean death is kind once?" Helena asked while looking at the Italian fighter.

"Let's pretend that we died at the night club. We followed death's plan. But since Kokoro foreseen our death she intervened by warning us and ran off. As you recall we met up with Kokoro while Christie, Jann-Lee, Hayate, Brad Wong, Lisa and Ayane stayed behind…." Leon was saying until he was rudely interrupted by Lei-fang.

"You are not making any sense Leon! Get to the point already." Lei-fang ordered.

"As I was saying we escaped death. We cheated death. There is a possibility that we were meant to die but did not. In other words…we might be on death's list." Leon said thus shutting cup the Chinese girl.

Everyone remained silent. His words inflicted some fear into their hearts. Kokoro wondered if she made the situation worst. But Helena decided to speak up. She told the crew that Leon's words are utter none-sense. Leon took no offense to Helena's reaction. Before anyone could say a word their meals were placed in front of them. The crew ate in silence.

Reviews are always welcome


End file.
